Stop, Just Breathe
by WritingDepressionAway
Summary: JJ helps Emily come to terms with being a victim of rape. Emily deals with anxiety and depression. She tries to hide it but it becomes too much, prompting her to get help from her good friend. *non descriptive mentions of the assault.* No JJ and Emily romance either. Will include all team members.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Criminal Minds and I certainly don't own any of the characters.

 **ALSO: I don't write perfect pieces. I am human. I am writing to help with my depression and also work through some issues. Please be kind.**

 **Warning:**

I am not making this story rated M. I don't think it needs that rating. It will be a story centered on sexual assault but nothing graphic will be written about it. The story centers on JJ and Emily's friendship… I will try and make the characters as cannon as possible.

 **Enjoy!**

Emily had gone out a few weeks ago. In fact, she went out right after a case wrapped up. I vividly remember her walking off the jet, sitting at her desk, and diligently working on finishing up her paperwork. I could tell she had somewhere important to be. She kept glancing up at the clock. I could see her becoming more frantic as time went by. One didn't need to be a proffer to know that Emily had somewhere she needed to be. With that thought in mind, I offered to finish up her paperwork; I told her she could sign it in the morning. She tried protesting, saying I needed to get home to Will and Henry. Emily Prentiss could be one stubbornly, annoying woman, but I learned how to be just as stubborn. From her, of course. Eventually, she caved and went to get ready. I guess she knew we'd be late on this case, because she brought her clothing here. I immediately knew where she was off to. No lady gets all dolled up like how Emily was for no reason other than a date.

I was so excited for my friend. Her love life had been lacking quite severely before this date. I told her to have fun and to call if she needed anything.

I watched as she left, smiling lightly. I remember finishing up my paperwork, and then doing hers. I drove home, and was greeted by a smiling son and an equally happy husband. I swear, not seeing them all the time is the hardest part of the job.

I made my boys dinner and got Henry ready for bed. Will and I talked some more before we also succumbed to slumber. I kept my phone on ringer so that if Emily needed anything, she could get ahold of me.

I woke up the next morning, and checked to see if Emily called or texted me. I didn't receive anything from her, so I sent her a quick message, asking how her date went. I didn't get a reply right away. I assumed she'd overslept, but after an hour or so, I started to get a bit worried. Not because I expect her to answer me straightaway, but because we had to go to work.

I wanted to make sure she was up, so I rang her. I remember her answering the phone, and breathing a sigh of relief. I told her that I just wanted to make sure she didn't sleep away the work day. She laughed a bit and said she would never miss work.

I told her that I had to get Henry ready and that we would talk at work. I told her I wanted to hear all about her date.

My nanny came and I kissed Henry and left for that morning. I drove towards Quantico, anxious to see Emily. I couldn't wait to hear about her night.

 **I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. More is on the way. I don't intend to pair Emily with JJ… But maybe I will pair her with someone. Any thoughts on who? I could always make it a random character too!**

 **Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Criminal Minds and I certainly don't own any of the characters.

 **ALSO: I don't write perfect pieces. I am human. I am writing to help with my depression and also work through some issues. Please be kind.**

 **Warning:**

I am not making this story rated M. I don't think it needs that rating. It will be a story centered on sexual assault but nothing graphic will be written about it. The story centers on JJ and Emily's friendship… I will try and make the characters as cannon as possible.

Enjoy!

 _ **Previously:**_

 _My nanny came and I kissed Henry and left for that morning. I drove towards Quantico, anxious to see Emily. I couldn't wait to hear about her night._

Tiredly, running her hands over her face, Emily tried to remember how she got to this moment. Who was she kidding. She could never forget how she got to this point.

It started a few weeks ago. God, what she would give to go back in time and not go on that date. She couldn't believe that something so simple, something so harmless… Could turn into what it did.

She hated her memory. She doesn't even have an eidetic memory like Reid and yet, she remembers every little detail about that night.

She remembers her excitement and rushing off the jet, trying to contain her nerves. She remembers the kindness JJ had shown her by offering to finish up her paperwork, plus her own. She remembers going to her locker, taking out her dress, and putting it on. She remembers perfecting her make-up, so she looked as if she was a woman straight from the magazines she doesn't admit to anyone that she reads.

She remembers driving straight to the restaurant, pausing before getting out of the car. A woman needs to do one last check of herself before going on a date, right?

She remembers the flutter in her heart the moment she stepped out of her car and into the parking lot. She remembers scanning the parking lot for any threats and finding none, she walked towards the restaurant. She even remembers taking a breath before she opened the door to the cute, little bistro she was invited to.

She remembers waiting a few moments until she decided to text her date, letting him know that she was in fact here. She remembers the smile she gave him as he approached her, flowers in hand. She remembers him taking her hand and leading her towards their table.

She remembers the conversation they had. At first it started off basic. Where are you from, what kinds of activities do you like. Basic first date conversations. She remembers how comfortable she felt, even as the discussion moved to more intimate topics like work, family, and friends.

She remembers staying at the bistro until they were the last ones. She remembers the looks given to them by the staff, signaling that it was time to get the hell out of their establishment. She remembers laughing lightly, and nodding towards the direction of the annoyed employees. She remembers his laugh, light and gentle. She remembers him offering his arm and walking towards the parking lot. She remembers their short but sweet kiss. She even remembers feeling like she didn't want their night to end, so she suggested taking a walk around town. She knew she'd regret being tired in the morning, but she didn't care at the time.

If only she knew how much she would regret taking that walk, she wouldn't have done it. Because, she would certainly come to regret it.

Shaking those thoughts away, Emily turned on the sink, and splashed cold water on her face. She pondered how she hid her evening from her friend JJ. She knew JJ didn't believe her when they spoke the next morning about the date. She told JJ that the date had gone well enough, but they wouldn't see each other again.

Emily was sure JJ would push her further, but she didn't. For that, Emily would forever be grateful for.

 **I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. More is on the way. I don't intend to pair Emily with JJ… But maybe I will pair her with someone. Any thoughts on who? I could always make it a random character too!**

 **Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Criminal Minds and I certainly don't own any of the characters.

 **ALSO: I don't write perfect pieces. I am human. I am writing to help with my depression and also work through some issues. Please be kind.**

 **Warning:**

I am not making this story rated M. I don't think it needs that rating. It will be a story centered on sexual assault but nothing graphic will be written about it. The story centers on JJ and Emily's friendship… I will try and make the characters as cannon as possible.

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _Emily was sure JJ would push her further, but she didn't. For that, Emily would forever be grateful for._

Ever since her date, Emily had been off. She was off in the most unnoticeable of ways. It was almost as if nothing was wrong but because I know her so well, I could tell that she wasn't as fine as she wanted everyone to believe. I could see it in the way she was talking, in the way she was walking, and in the way she seemed more alert and on guard than normal. She'd show up to work a few minutes later than normal, and blame it on city traffic. She'd participate in team conversations, but with just enough enthusiasm. My guess, she didn't have the energy to participate at her normal level. She knew though, that we'd notice if she stopped interacting all together. I'm betting she's been trying so hard to not make it obvious that she wasn't enjoying the normal banter. I could tell that her participation wasn't all genuine. Don't get me wrong, she wasn't being fake. She just wasn't being the authentic Emily that I know so well.

On the jet, going over cases, Emily normally interjects with theories; sometimes even more than Hotch does. Now, she's been offering her thoughts a bit less… Still enough as to not raise alarm bells. She is very smart after all. She knows everyone around her are profilers.

Emily has been doing the bare minimum of what she normally does but doing just enough to skate by. It's worrying me a lot.

Emily and I are perhaps the closest members of the team. I don't know if it's because we're the only two women out in the field. It could be, because we often share a room together on cases. We've tended to do a lot of bonding on cases and outside of the office. I think that's why I can tell she's been off.

I'm worried about her. After we spoke about her date a few weeks ago, I knew something was off. I didn't want to press her though. Emily is the type of person that needs to come to you. She doesn't open up often but when she does, she needs it to be on her terms.

I could tell she was relieved that I didn't pressure her to talk further about that night. Staring at the bathroom door, waiting for Emily to get out and come to bed, I can't help but wish I did.

 **hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. More is on the way. I don't intend to pair Emily with JJ… But maybe I will pair her with someone. Any thoughts on who? I could always make it a random character too!**

 **Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Criminal Minds and I certainly don't own any of the characters.

 **ALSO: I don't write perfect pieces. I am human. I am writing to help with my depression and also work through some issues. Please be kind.**

 **Warning:**

I am not making this story rated M. I don't think it needs that rating. It will be a story centered on sexual assault but nothing graphic will be written about it. The story centers on JJ and Emily's friendship… I will try and make the characters as cannon as possible.

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _I could tell she was relieved that I didn't pressure her to talk further about that night. Staring at the bathroom door, waiting for Emily to get out and come to bed, I can't help but wish I did._

Emily knew JJ was becoming worried about her. She could see it in her friends eyes. They held a certain level of concern for her.

She knew that she couldn't act too out of character. She was trying so very hard to appear like her normal self; however, she could tell that while most of her friends weren't catching on, JJ was.

She could see it in the way JJ's eyes followed her across a room, locked onto hers while she offered input on a case, or studied her when she attempted to partake in the usual team banter.

The hardest part about trying to pretend to be fine is never getting a chance to not be fine. She was never alone for too long at work and because of that, never had the chance to let her walls down. She didn't want anyone questioning her.

It's been the worst at night, while away on cases. Normally, when she was home and not away, she'd be able to unwind and allow the pain to settle. On cases, though, Emily typically finds herself sharing a room with JJ. On those nights, Emily didn't have the luxury to fall apart. She didn't want JJ asking questions.

She knew JJ was dying to ask her questions too. Ever since they spoke about her date… She knew JJ had questions.

It's not like she didn't want to be honest with JJ. She did. God, she really did. The truth is Emily, as much as she was trying so hard not to arouse suspicion and didn't want to be asked questions, she really does want to be caught.

It's ironic. Despite her fiercely protecting her facade, she really wishes she didn't have to.

The truth is… It's getting more difficult to also.

Looking towards the bathroom door and knowing JJ is on the other side, waiting for her is probably the only thing keeping her together at this point.

 **I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. More is on the way. I don't intend to pair Emily with JJ… But maybe I will pair her with someone. Any thoughts on who? I could always make it a random character too!**

 **Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Criminal Minds and I certainly don't own any of the characters.

 **ALSO: I don't write perfect pieces. I am human. I am writing to help with my depression and also work through some issues. Please be kind.**

 **Warning:**

I am not making this story rated M. I don't think it needs that rating. It will be a story centered on sexual assault but nothing graphic will be written about it. The story centers on JJ and Emily's friendship… I will try and make the characters as cannon as possible.

 **FROM THIS CHAPTER ON, IT WILL BE WRITTEN IN THE PRESENT. AS IN, IT WILL BE CURRENTLY HAPPENING AND NOT ABOUT THE PAST. HOWEVER, THERE WILL BE SOME FLASHBACKS.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _Looking towards the bathroom door and knowing JJ is on the other side, waiting for her is probably the only thing keeping her together at this point._

I just keep waiting and watching the door to the bathroom. I keep praying that it opens. Emily has been in there for a while now and even though I know she doesn't want to talk, I'm going to try and get her to open up. She's been suffering in silence for too long. I know Emily won't come to anyone and speak unless she is cornered. I don't want to put her on the spot, but I also know she needs to talk. If she doesn't, whatever is going on will get worse. I'm afraid for what worse will look like.

Out of everyone on the team, Emily is usually the emotional sounding board. God, I can't tell you how many times I've gone to Emily upset, angry, or just flat-out an emotional mess. She's always there for everyone and this time, this time I'm going to be there for her, even if she doesn't exactly want me to be.

The problem I'm having is how to broach the subject with her. In fact, I have no clue what could be possibly wrong. Maybe it's like a mid-life crisis or something. Although, I'm not sure that Emily is the type of woman to have one of those. Maybe she's still feeling the sting of whatever went wrong on her date. I know Emily is all like, "I don't need a man to be happy," but everyone could use someone to go home to at night. Maybe she feels alone. Whatever is bothering it is, needs to get out in the open so that I can help her.

You know what, I'm just going to go for it. Put everything on the table. I'm not allowing her to hide anymore. Emily needs help. If she won't get it herself, I'm going to guide her to that decision.

She's my best friend. Her, Gracia and I. We've been through so much together, and I owe it to her to be there for her. I need to be the strong one. The patient one. I can't allow her to deter me from my goal.

I just hope whatever I say is enough to prove to her that I'm here for her. No matter how lost she is.

 **I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. More is on the way. I don't intend to pair Emily with JJ… But maybe I will pair her with someone. Any thoughts on who? I could always make it a random character too!**

 **Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Criminal Minds and I certainly don't own any of the characters.

 **ALSO: I don't write perfect pieces. I am human. I am writing to help with my depression and also work through some issues. Please be kind.**

 **Warning:**

I am not making this story rated M. I don't think it needs that rating. It will be a story centered on sexual assault but nothing graphic will be written about it. The story centers on JJ and Emily's friendship… I will try and make the characters as cannon as possible.

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _I just hope whatever I say is enough to prove to her that I'm here for her. No matter how lost she is._

Emily sighs, trying to pause the inevitable. She begs time to slow, and pleads for her racing heart to steady. She even tries a few deep breathing methods that she knows in an attempt to calm her. Sadly, that doesn't seem to be effective. Her heart literally feels like a percussion instrument gone wild.

She looks herself up and down in the mirror. The lack of sleep seems to be creeping up on her, making her bright eyes look a bit dull and lifeless. Her hair has even crossed over from that cute bed head look, to looking like a disheveled mess.

She doesn't know how she let herself get to this point. Sighing, she turns on the sink and puts her hands in the water. Feeling its coolness, she decides to splash a little on her face, hoping it'd snap her out of whatever funk her mind is in.

It doesn't seem to be effective, because she can still feel her nerves and her pounding heart. Carefully, she lowers herself down on the floor, putting her head in her hands. She takes a few calming breaths and decides to stay in the bathroom for a few more minutes. She'd already been in there for over an hour, what's a few more minutes at this point? JJ is probably already past the point of worried, a few more minutes isn't going to do anymore damage.

Deciding that it's time to get ready to face her friend, Emily got up, heading herself to the door. She takes one more steadying breath and exits the bathroom. She immediately sees her friend with a book in hand, trying to make it seem like she wasn't anxiously awaiting this exact moment.

Emily meets her eyes and sighs. She looks away, overwhelmed with emotion that she'd been trying to suppress.

"What are you still doing up" Emily asks, in the hopes to cover up her emotional response to seeing her friend waiting up for her.

JJ doesn't answer right away. Emily notices the tension in her friends face and body. JJ looks away, almost looking like she's trying to gather herself and find the right words.

It takes a moment, but eventually JJ looks back at Emily and opens her mouth to say something.

 **I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. More is on the way. I don't intend to pair Emily with JJ… But maybe I will pair her with someone. Any thoughts on who? I could always make it a random character too!**

 **Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Criminal Minds and I certainly don't own any of the characters.

 **ALSO: I don't write perfect pieces. I am human. I am writing to help with my depression and also work through some issues. Please be kind.**

 **Warning:**

I am not making this story rated M. I don't think it needs that rating. It will be a story centered on sexual assault but nothing graphic will be written about it. The story centers on JJ and Emily's friendship… I will try and make the characters as cannon as possible.

 **FROM THIS CHAPTER ON, IT WILL BE WRITTEN IN THE PRESENT. AS IN, IT WILL BE CURRENTLY HAPPENING AND NOT ABOUT THE PAST. HOWEVER, THERE WILL BE SOME FLASHBACKS.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _It takes a moment, but eventually JJ looks back at Emily and opens her mouth to say something._

I look at Emily and I mean, I really look at her. What I see causes me to lose my breath. I have to literally turn my head away from her to compose myself. I'm not usually one to get overlyemotional, especially not this far along in my life. However, seeing my friend looking so lost and tired; it hurt my heart.

I have to close my eyes before I face her again. I barely heard her question but because it's Emily, I'm sure she is more worried about me than she is for herself. Shaking my head, I look at her. Opening my mouth, I pause. I don't want to accidentally say something that causes her to shut down or worse.

"Hey Em. I was wondering if we could chat for a minute before we go to sleep. We haven't really been able to do that much lately and honestly, I miss our daily chats" I say in an attempt to ease her into a conversation. It's the truth too. I miss my friend. I miss our conversations and laughs. Deep down, I think Emily misses that too.

I notice her shoulders tense up immediately. Her eyes quickly find a spot on the wall that I'm assuming isn't interesting at all, but it seems to catch Emily's attention anyway.

I internally sigh. I guess, even though I know it's preposterous to think otherwise, I had hoped Emily would make this easy. However, I know better. I'm prepared for this version of Emily.

"Em," I question?

She quickly looks back at me. Almost as if she forgot she actually had to give me an answer to my original question.

I notice her sigh. But, I also note the quick but hesitate head nod she throws in my general direction. Gently, I pat the side of my bed that I'm not using. Emily and I have done this numerous times, so I know she won't think it's weird. We tend to have late night chats on cases while we're away. At first, we would stay in our respective beds for these conversations but overtime, we got comfortable talking in the same bed. It was easier to comfort one another like that.

A ghost of a smile crosses over her lips. JJ files that away as a small victory in what is sure to be a conversation she won't soon forget.

Once Emily gets comfortable and they're both under the covers, JJ turns the light off. They're enveloped in a small glow from a nearby lamp. Both her and Emily found that this was a great way to open up and share. They never figured out why but it quickly became a thing that they did.

"Em," JJ starts, "Em- I've noticed lately that you don't seem to be yourself. I'm worried about you. I'm here for you. You know, if you want to talk. We never really finished our last conversation."

I literally feel Emily's body tense next to me. We both lay there, in total silence. I wait and wait. I really don't want to force Emily to talk, but I'll try whatever I can to get her to admit that she needs help. I just practice patience, hoping that she says something to keep the conversation going.

It seems like an eternity before I can hear the small response that I anticipated. The, "I don't know what you mean. I'm fine." That is a coined Emily phrase by now, but it's also code for I'm really not fine.

"Emily, I've known you for a long time now… I think you and I both know that's not true. Come on, Em, it's me. I know you," I say.

I take a chance. It's a risk and I know it is, but I do it anyway. I grab Emily's hand in my own and gently squeeze. I can't see her but I hear the quick breath that she takes. Just when I think I crossed a line and was about to pull back, I feel Emily squeeze back. In that moment, I know that there's something truly wrong with Emily. As if my previous reasoning wasn't enough proof. That single hand squeeze back… That proved just how much my friend was keeping in. Emily never seeks comfort. And tonight, she is.

 **I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. More is on the way. I don't intend to pair Emily with JJ… But maybe I will pair her with someone. Any thoughts on who? I could always make it a random character too!**

 **Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Criminal Minds and I certainly don't own any of the characters.

 **ALSO: I don't write perfect pieces. I am human. I am writing to help with my depression and also work through some issues. Please be kind.**

 **Warning:**

I am not making this story rated M. I don't think it needs that rating. It will be a story centered on sexual assault but nothing graphic will be written about it. The story centers on JJ and Emily's friendship… I will try and make the characters as cannon as possible.

 **PS: I know that the story is slow moving. There is a reason for that. Many times, a survivor of trauma will not open up right away. It takes a while. I'm trying to mirror that in the story. The slow pace is an example of trauma sitting inside someone for a while. However- that being said, this will be a major chapter in terms of Emily opening up.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _Emily never seeks comfort. And tonight, she is._

Emily knows that JJ knows that something is wrong. She knows JJ was aware of it to begin with but because she, without complaint, took comfort from her friend, that tells JJ way more than she ever intended. Especially at the start of what she is assuming to be one long conversation.

However, Emily is too exhausted to care. At this point, what's the point of fighting to pretend nothing is wrong. Her friend already knows that's bull. Emily knows that she's too damn stubborn and that is her downfall. Tonight, though, she doesn't think she has the energy to be stubborn. That scares her more than she is willing to admit.

She also knows that it will take a bit of effort on JJ's part to get her to open up. After all, she does have a reputation to keep, right?

Emily realizes that she still has her hand firmly in the grasp of her friend. Slowly, almost reluctantly, she tries to pull away.

But, she hears the firm but quiet, "No" uttered by JJ.

She knows that she should still take her hand back, but she's enjoying the comfort too much; so, she doesn't fight her friend on this.

"Jen," Emily starts to say more but stops. She isn't sure how to begin or where to go from here. "What is it that you want to talk about" she asks? She knows it's a lame question, but she's hoping to buy herself enough time to gather her thoughts.

"Emily, I think we both know what I want to talk about. Look at you! You can't tell me that you feel alright. I know you. I see that somethings wrong. Come on Em, talk to me" JJ says.

Turning her body so she's facing JJ, she's startled to notice that JJ's eyes are brimming with tears. Have I really made her worry that much? Emily didn't think so, but JJ is apparently more observant than she lets on.

Emily tries to tell JJ that she's just been have a rough few weeks. The cases have been awful and she's just feeling a bit burned out.

"Em," JJ starts. Emily hears her pause, and wonders what is going to happen next. Either her friend believes her and drops it or JJ pushes further. Emily isn't sure which she wants right now. "Em, I think there's more to this than cases. Ever since your date, you've been acting less and less like yourself. Did something happen? Was he a jerk," JJ says at what seems to be an impossible speed.

Emily is assuming that JJ tried to say it super fast, so as to avoid getting cut off. If Emily wasn't so exhausted and mentally checked out, she might have chuckled a bit. Instead, she sent her friend a wry smile. "Yeah, Jay, he was a jerk. It's not going anywhere. He seemed nice, but let's just leave it at that," Emily said.

JJ's eyes seem to be searching her soul. Honestly, it's a bit uncomfortable to be honest. JJ is looking at her, trying to discern if she's being told the truth. Emily isn't exactly lying. The guy was a jerk. She's just technically not telling the whole truth. Emily tries her best to keep her eyes light, and her face free of tension. She squeezes JJ's hand gently, telling her friend that she's okay.

JJ, smiles, but not a happy smile. It's a sad sort of smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. It's at that exact moment, that I know JJ doesn't believe me. And because of that, I'm not surprised that she calls me out of my half truth.

"I don't think you're telling me the whole story here Em," JJ starts her sentences and ends with a resounding, "I don't know who you're trying to fool. We both know each other too well for this Em."

Emily knows that her friend is right but knowing that and admitting it out loud are two very different things. She could try and deny it, but she also knows the more she denies it and sticks to her story, the more JJ will question her.

"Jen, I'm too exhausted for this tonight. I just want to get in bed and go to sleep" Emily tells her friend. This is the truth too. She is exhausted. She really does need sleep.

JJ looks at her and asks, "Will you actually be able to sleep, Em? We both know you haven't been sleeping."

Turning from her, Emily sighs. JJ has a point. She isn't sure if she'll be able to sleep. Now that she said that, JJ will be very determined to make sure she gets to bed. The last few times we've been on cases, Emily has been sleeping but not fully. She knows how to catch herself right before she's about to slip into a nightmare. She has a lot of practice with her turbulent dreams.

She isn't sure she can risk falling asleep tonight. She knows that she is too tired to fight off the nightmares. She knows that once she has one in front of JJ, her friend will know exactly what is going on with her.

"I don't know, Jay. I can't answer that. I just know that I could use a good nights sleep," Emily says.

Emily faces back towards JJ. JJ reaches out her hand, touching Emily's cheek and questions, "Em, talk to me. What's going on?"

Emily's breath hitches in her throat. She can't help it. Looking at JJ, she becomes overwhelmed by the emotion her friend is showing. She wants to look away, but can't. Instead, she leans forward, wrapping her arms around her friend. She buries her face in JJ's shoulder. She soaks in all the comfort her friend is willing to give her. And my God, is it a lot of comfort. The younger woman seems to wrap comfort around Emily's body, almost the exact way a blanket would warm up a human body.

Before Emily realizes it, she's crying. Not a little cry either. She's actually crying. Two weeks of pent up emotion seem to flow out of her. JJ, just keeps holding her and let's her cry.

Eventually, Emily pulls away. She looks at JJ and whispers, "You're right Jen, something is wrong. Something happened on the date."

JJ, gently reaches out a hand to wipe the tears from Emily's eyes. Concerned, JJ asks, "Em, what happened?"

"I was raped," Emily chokes out.

 **I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. More is on the way. I don't intend to pair Emily with JJ… But maybe I will pair her with someone. Any thoughts on who? I could always make it a random character too!**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
